


Those Who Defy

by Fairleigh



Category: Girls of Paper and Fire - Natasha Ngan
Genre: F/F, First Time, Missing Scene, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: Let go and use your instincts, Zelle had said. For the very first time in my life, I truly understood what she’d meant by those words.





	Those Who Defy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).

We make every effort to be silent, but my heart hammers in my chest so loudly that it’s a small miracle the thumping does not awaken the entire Hidden Palace.

Wren’s mouth tastes sweeter than sugared plums. I press more closely into her, deepening the kiss instinctively, like I would devour her alive if I could. Her teeth graze my lower lip, and the tips of our tongues touch, deft and wicked. I lick at the inside of Wren’s cheek, and she chuckles.

The sound of her happy laughter seems to shoot straight down my spine and into the secret place between my legs. I break the kiss and bury my face into Wren’s shoulder in order to stifle my moan; I’m squeezing my legs together tightly, as if I’m trying to keep that hot, urgent feeling from escaping.

Wren chuckles again as she shifts, one hand cupping my left shoulder blade while her other hand slips between us, worming its clever way unerringly downwards toward the place that hot, urgent feeling is centered.

Then, she touches it. With the fleshy pad of one finger. I gasp and buck and whimper, and I grind desperately into that touch, and something within me is growing and growing — and I realize that Master Tekoa was right: fire within me, kindled from within, scorching, bright enough to _burn_ —

But Wren isn’t burning; she’s just smiling indulgently. She knows what she’s done, and now, I want to do it to her.

Let go and use your instincts, Zelle had said. For the very first time in my life, I truly understood what she’d meant by those words. With only my lips and fingers, tongue and thighs, I made Wren weep and writhe and silently shout her defiance of the Demon King —

“Lei!”

“Wren,” I say.

And then there are no more words between us at all. Only our love remains.


End file.
